A Memory of Crimson Snow
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Katsuye is the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha, and the only survivor from the demon attack on Kaede's village and has been told that her parents died to protect her, then events happen that show her that she isn't as alone as she thought. T 4 blood-gore
1. An End To A Perfect Moment

**I don't own Inuyasha the only character I own here is Katsuye (Kat-su-yee), cause I made her up! :) No copyright-ing intended.**

**To be honest, this isn't really Kagome's or Inuyasha's story. It's Katsuye's, I hope you all love this as much as I loved writing it! ;)**

**Chapter 1- An end to a perfect Moment**

* * *

><p>Outside a small village stood a well that stood innocently in the sun surrounded by glittering snow, but it had a dark but wonderful secret that had kept two star crossed lovers together.<p>

But we all know that story. Just beyond the well is a forest called 'The forest of Inuyasha' and just beyond that were our story really begins is a small village by a river that is as ordinary as it gets. The snow made it look like something out of a fairy tale or out of a postcard.

One small hut slightly way from the rest of the village was no different than any other hut in the village, the only difference was the family inside.

A young woman sat outside the door on a mat warped up warm against the cold with a broken Kimono in her arms that she was fixing. She had long wavy raven black hair with pale skin and lovely brown eyes that went deep into her soul. She paused in her work to look up and smiled adoringly at the two most precious things in her life.

One was a man that wore red pants with a white shirt on as well as a black and white rosary that kept his spirit bound. He had golden eyes and lightly tanned skin with long silver hair and dog ears poking out of the silver locks that were twitching in an effort to catch every sound, he was running around after the woman's second joy, a small girl.

She had tanned skin and a pair of black dog ears like her dad and long hair like his but hers was midnight black with a few silver locks in it making her look slightly like a zebra. She was squealing as she tried to outrun her dad, who was chasing her. They were both bare foot and the girl often shouted that her feet were cold but refused to wear shoes.

The woman laughed and her husband and mate looked up at her and smiled before pouncing on his daughter.

She squealed and tried to get away and only succeeded when her mother came to rescue her.

"Inuyasha, go easy on her she's only four" she held her daughter in her arms, the child's brown-gold eyes sparkling in happiness.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Katsuye is tougher than you think, Kagome" he said and got up to wrap his arms around the two people he loved the most. "Aren't you darling?"

Katsuye laughed "Yes! I am! One day I will be as strong as daddy! Won't I Mummy?"

Kagome kissed her four year old on the nose "Yes, you will be. Strong and smart and beautiful…" she leaned up and kissed her husband on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Katsuye hated the lack of attention on her and jumped out of her parents grasp to run and pick up a small stick she ran at a tree and shouted in a cute impression of her dad "Die stupid demon!" she hit the tree and the stick she held snapped.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at her expression for a second before Katsuye started to cry.

Kagome was at once at her side "What's wrong darling? Are you hurt?"

Katsuye shook her head and wiped her eyes a little roughly as if to show them that she wasn't as little or weak as she seemed, it was so Inuyasha that Kagome smiled even though her daughter was crying.

"My Tetsusaiga broke!" she wailed and threw the stick on the floor in a small tantrum. "Can't kill a demon without a sword!"

Inuyasha came over and pulled her into his lap. "You don't need a sword to kill some punny demon"

The small girl looked up at him in wonder "You don't?"

He shook his head and said simply "Nope, you can use your claws and fangs"

Katsuye looked at her hands then smiled and jumped at the small tree again shouting "No demon can defeat Inuyasha's daughter! Cause Daddy is the strongest, powerfulest, wonderfulest half demon ever on the planet!"

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha squeezed her shoulders "Hey, the girl is right"

Kagome rolled her eyes "You are so full of yourself, you know that?"

Inuyasha gently took his ripped fire rat robe out of her hands then pinned her down on the ground gently. "I know that, you know that. And I know you love it"

Kagome smirked up at him sexily and kissed him back when his lips slowly caressed hers.

"Wind blades!" a small voice shouted and the two adults looked up to see their daughter perform her first demonic attack. "Mummy, Daddy did you see that? I win the fight! I am Daddy's best daughter, wins a fight against Naraku!"

Kagome shivered at the name but cuddled her excited daughter close to her and cooed "Yes, I saw you, you're amazing! Wonderful! The greatest half demon girl in the world! And never let anyone tell you differently"

Inuyasha smiled but his thoughts were somewhere less pleasant. Naraku still stalked the land and jewel fragments still littered the land while people suffered and other irritating incarnations and demons joined his service. Inuyasha and his family hadn't heard from him since Katsuye had been conceived and it was nearly five years since he had seen or smelt him.

He knew that Naraku wasn't dead but couldn't find any proof and couldn't find him, nor would he want to go looking for trouble as his life and family was here in Kaede's village.

He was happiest right now with his family in his arms, safe against him where he could always protect them…

Everything precious to me is in my arms right now. He thought tightening his grip on the two girls that he wouldn't trade anything in the universe for. The family settled down to go to bed. Katsuye sleeping in between her parents, Inuyasha had his arms around the two girls and Kagome snuggled in closer to them both with her arms tightly holding their daughter.

Her husband was warm and she pressed herself closer to keep herself from shivering.

Inuyasha pulled the blankets up around them and then his fire robe kimono on top when he saw his wife shiver.

She smiled at him with eternal love shining in her eyes before kissing him and drifting off to sleep. Katsuye wriggled around a little and then fell asleep hugging her mother, pressing her head into her chest to hear her mother's heart.

Inuyasha smiled down at the two angels that fate allowed him to have in his life, one his beautiful pure and wonderful mate who had done the impossible for him; loved him for being a hanyou, a disgusting half breed that was made to be unloved. She had loved him anyway and proved that by becoming his lover.

He nuzzled her hair and breathed her scent of a thousand flowers and sweet spring air, she leaned closer in her sleep and Katsuye was in danger of being crushed so he loosened his arms on her ever so slightly.

Katsuye was a little unexpected, he thought back with a smile. They were all waiting for Kagome to come back but when she missed the day she was supposed to come back entirely he went to find her, slightly angry with her.

But he was anything but when she came back from the doctors and told him she was pregnant with his pup, their Katsuye. He had never been so happy, he was going to be a father, someone up there loved him to allow such a wonderful thing to happen to him.

He closed his burning gold eyes and smiled, and for that single moment everything was perfect…

Then that moment ended.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing this begining part, most likely because it is one of the happiest scenes in this story. :) R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Promise me

**This part made me cry slightly, but then I am a whimp for stuff like that...**

**I own non of the characters apart from Katsuye, hope you like!**

**Chapter 2- Promise me!**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha first noticed something was wrong when he smelt the scent of blood. His ears twitched and he sat up on alert with a hand on Tetsusaiga. He then smelt the stench of demons and they were very close.<p>

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sitting up as well, Katsuye left alone in the bed for a minuet before Kagome cuddled her close to her heart.

Inuyasha growled and walked to the door his eyes widened at the sight before him. The village was in flames and people were running and screaming covered in blood. His eyes widened even more when he smelt properly the demon responsible

"Naraku!"

Kagome gasped and reached for her bow.

Inuyasha went charging out into the village slashing at demons left, right and centre with his fathers fang. "Wind Scar!" he roared and sent another wave of demons packing.

Kagome held her child close and peeked out of the doorway, not daring to leave Katsuye defenceless, but unable to leave Inuyasha all alone either. Kagome heard the timbers creaking above her and ran out of the door just in time as the house collapsed around her and her bow snapped when she tried to use it to break her fall. Naraku smirked down at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello Kagome, I've been having trouble finding the jewel shards recently and I need your generous assistance and your eyes to gather them"

He shot a tentacle at her and she fell back with a scream of "No!"

Naraku nearly had his slimy arm on her when he got hit with "Adamant Barrage!" his body was torn to pieces and Inuyasha stood in front of his mate and pup protectively.

Katsuye was wrapped in the blankets and luckily Naraku hadn't seen what Kagome was holding. Kagome looked around in horror. All the villagers were dead or dying. Tears flowed when she saw the bodies of Sango and her seven year old twins and her five year old son with her husband, Miroku, a few feet away killed in an effort to protect them. The houses were ablaze and the snow was slowly being stained red with the blood of the innocent.

Demons were feasting on the dead bodies and Kagome let out a soft sob and tried to look away.

Shippo lay by Kaede with a hole in his chest, the old woman held her bow in death as she tried to defend her village to the end. Kagome let out a broken sob and then Inuyasha threw his fire rat kimono over her head and whispered to her.

"Run. Run away with Katsuye, I'll hold them off!"

He charged at the demons again and then turned to see that she hadn't moved, a pained expression on her face while clutching her child close. He roared at her to run. She took a step closer in her white Kimono with a strangled cry in her throat before turning and running away barefoot in the snow.

The scene of Izioray taking an infant Inuyasha away flashed in both their minds.

Inuyasha smiled for a second before charging and wielding his sword again.

Kagome ran not daring to look back but not being able to block out the noises of battle in her ears. Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks and her hold on her child tightened as she felt demons following her. She looked back and opened one palm at it, blasting it away with purifying powers.

She felt her knees give out and she covered Katsuye's shaking body with her own as the demons moved in for the kill.

An angry roar stopped them in their tracks and in a blur of fury and brown fur they were gone. Kagome looked up fearfully and let out a cry of relief when she saw Koga. "Koga!" she launched herself into his arms and sobbed for all she was worth.

He pushed her back and said "Kagome, what are you doing so far from the village? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome let out another sob and looked back where the amber glow of the burning village could still be seen.

"The village got attacked! Koga, please, take Katsuye! Keep her safe! It's me they're after!" she put her daughter into the wolf prince's arms.

"What? Kagome-"

She held his arms "You can run to safety faster than I can! Promise me! Promise me that you'll keep her safe!" she begged.

"Kagome-"

"Promise me!"

The wolf prince looked down at the child and when he saw her he instantly loved her and he looked back at Kagome and said "I promise"

Kagome hugged him and kissed her daughter's forehead, wrapping the robe of the fire rat around her shoulders "I have to help Inuyasha, keep her safe for me"

He grabbed her wrist when she tried to run "Why are you leaving her with me?"

Kagome smiled up with teary eyes and looked back to the village and whispered "Because I'm selfish. I can't let Inuyasha go but I know if I don't go Katsuye will be in danger, and if she stays with me the demons will find her, but I can't leave my mate to fight all by himself, please Koga, just leave and keep her safe!" she glowed with pure powers and he let go with a yelp and couldn't stop her as she ran back to her burnt down village.

Koga looked down at the pup in his arms. He saw her resemblance to Kagome, and that of Inuyasha but that didn't matter anymore, he had promised and he never broke a promise.

He turned and ran in a world wind of air. Back to safety and the wolf den where he could defend her.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R.<strong>

**I think that I like writing about blood and horrid death scenes... *Must stop watching horrors before writing* sorry for the random comment. Review please!**


	3. Twelve Years Later

**I don't own Inuyasha, I only own Katsuye and now Shin! :)**

**This was a challenge as I wanted her to be like her parents but different, kinda hard... I hated the title but couldn't think of anything better at the time.**

**Chapter 3- Twelve years later**

* * *

><p>Twelve years later…<p>

A young demon was running through the deep snow with his wolves. Nine black ones and the demon himself had green eyes, black hair, very tan skin, a dark brown tail and wore dark brown furs with little armour that was the wolf style.

He was Koga's only son called Shin. He was a handsome demon with a bit of an attitude problem like his dad but also a charismatic nature like his mother, Ayami. He had a sword that he never used and had a scar on his shoulder blade where some demon tried to kill him as a tiny pup. He was seventeen years old and had a good deal of responsibility as the next wolf prince yet never did any of it as he was too much of a slacker, like his mother, sometimes.

He was chasing another demon but she wasn't a wolf. She had black dog ears and long thick black hair that flowed freely down her back with odd silver locks that caught the light and made it almost sparkle, she had a double bladed pole that was at the minuet compacted into a simple bamboo pole only a few inches long.

She had claws and fangs with gold-brown eyes that at the minuet glinted with triumph as the wolf chasing her fell right into her trap. At the last second she darted into the snow covered trees leaving him to fall over the Cliffside and into the river below. She howled in laughter when he hit the icy water.

She ran down to him her bare feet tough from hours on end of running with the wolves, not feeling the bitter cold, she had a purple Kimono with elbow length sleeves and the hem only went to mid thighs. She had black three quarter leggings that were made of a special demon hide that would keep her safe from harm and blades. On her arms from wrist to elbows were armoured but looked more like large perfect fitting bracelets.

She laughed at the wolf demon in the river and offered a hand to get him out. "That's twenty-two to me, I can't believe you didn't see that coming. Another round?"

Shin growled at her and said "Shut up Kat" he sat on the edge of the river and wrung his long tied back hair out as well as his furs. Shivering in the cold air, his wolves in no better condition.

Yes, it was Katsuye. Sixteen years old living with the wolves. She was a half dog demon called Kat who lived with wolves, that's three animals in one. (Well technically a quarter demon but nobody could be bothered to think of a name for those as they were so rare)

She tossed her head and folded her arms "Keh, no need to be such a sore looser. You never see me complaining"

Shin glared at her "That's because you always win!"

She smirked and looked so much like her dad it was scary "Yep, and don't you forget who's top dog" she jumped and landed daintily on her toes on his head then jumped the same way from rock to rock landing on the opposite side of the water. "Come on, we need to get back or we'll get grounded again!"

The wolf demon jumped over the river in two bounds then was running at her side in perfect syinc.

They ran past the entry in a flurry of snow and Ginta shouted "Nice to see you remembered to come back this time!"

Kat smiled charmingly up at him, he was on sentry duty. "Well don't stay up for us later!" Ginta rolled his eyes and thought to himself. _She's so much like them…_

The two best friends jumped and flipped from rocks and over people shouting apologies when they broke something or tripped someone then the both ran smack into a hard chest. They fell back from the impact and Kat looked up to give an insult when she saw Koga glaring down at her with crossed arms and she froze in the act.

Shin looked up nervously "Hi, Dad, what's up?"

Kat bit her lip and Koga felt the sharp pang of pain in his chest when he saw that expression, too much like her mother to be good for her. He thought.

He shook his head and said sternly "I told you no running today, I wanted you both here at home to help me"

Kat got up next to Shin and scratched behind one black ear, something she did when she was embarrassed or nervous, looking like her dad again. "Sorry, Koga. I wanted to show Shin that I could kick his butt no matter what day it was, we were only planning to do it just outside the den so we wouldn't break anything and then… er…" she looked down and Shin stepped forwards.

"It was my fault, I started leading away from the den-"

Kat looked mad and saw red "Shut up! Don't take responsibility for my mistakes!"

He glared at her as well "I'm not! It's not even your problem!"

She growled and put her face close to his and yelled "To hell it's my problem! You can't even handle your own responsibilities so why bother taking mine!"

Shin flinched then aimed a kick at her that she easily dodged from being in these fights too many times before. She jumped backwards, flipping then charged with drawn claws.

Hakkaku and Ginta glanced over at the commotion, and Hakkaku sighed "Remind you of anyone?" he asked and Ginta nodded.

"Just like their parents" Inuyasha and Koga took the places of Shin and Kat for a split second in their minds and then it was gone.

Shin pulled back his hand for a good punch to her gut when two glowing leaves hit them both on their foreheads. Shin growled "Mum! Let me go!"

The leaves had frozen them both in place and they were stuck in whatever position they were in when the spell was cast and Shin fell backwards with his lack of balance.

Kat wasn't much better, but she had landed in standing position that was alright, until the wind blew and she fell hard on one of the wolves that broke her painful fall. "Sorry" she said to it and he huffed beneath her.

Ayami stalked over and glared at her son and adopted niece. "What have we told you about following rules and about fighting each other?"

Kat sighed and mimed Ayami's next words from hearing them so often. "We don't fight family unless it is something worth fighting over, and following the rules of the pack only makes sure you are safe"

Kat scoffed and stood up as the spell faded "Yeah, one problem with that, Ayami. I ain't related to you, so I ain't family!"

Ayami knew she had hit a nerve and stepped forwards to try and comfort her best friend's daughter. "Kat, sweetheart, you know we all are family here-"

Kat scoffed and crossed her arms "Yeah right! I know what you all say about me, Shin says it often enough, I'm an unwantable half demon who's own parents didn't even what her!"

Ayami sucked in a sharp breath at the insult to her two best admired friends but before she could say anything Koga stepped in front of the half dog demon girl who was fighting tears.

He growled and gripped her upper arms and said to her sternly "Now, you listen to me young lady! Your parents loved you more than anything. You were their entire world, if given the choice I'm sure they would have chosen to be with you"

Kat shrugged him off her angrily "You say that, but you don't know! You don't know _anything_!"

Koga snarled and said back just as hotly "You're right, I don't know that! But I do know your parents and your Dad was a stubborn son of a bitch if there ever was one and your Mum was no different. They wouldn't have left you unless they had no choice. To hell with what you think, start listening to what I know about them"

He grabbed her face looking into her eyes that were so like Kagome's and Inuyasha's it almost hurt to look into them. "Your parents gave their _lives_ to save you, they _loved_ you and I know that they would have _never_ wanted it this way, Kagome… your Mum… she gave you to me and made me promise to keep you safe. She would have _never_ let you go if she had another choice"

Kat couldn't hold it back any longer she clutched at her foster uncle and sobbed loudly into his chest. Ayami came over and put her arms around the sobbing girl them lead her away to her cave shushing her and rubbing her back as she cried herself out. She didn't really hate her parents she just hated that they left her.

Ayami sat her down at the back of the cave and cuddled her close while Koga talked to Shin outside.

"Shin, I'm ashamed of you for telling her that. Kat isn't a liar and that was a very cruel thing to say to her. I'm beginning to think that Kat would be the better leader because at least she admits her faults"

Shin looked at the ground I shame. "I'm sorry Dad…"

Koga cut him off with a punch to his face "I'm not the one you should be apologising to, am I?" Shin took a deep breath before slowly walking to the cave where Kat and his mother were talking.

Ayami was putting a comb through Kat's lovely hair and was whispering to her softly about being strong for her parents and to not be afraid to show emotions.

Kat had he face pressed into the robe of the fire rat that her father had given to her mother to keep her safe on that night, then given to Kat as Koga took her away.

Her parent's scents still clung to it after all these years. Her mothers scent was a thousand flowers, fresh spring air, a cool summer's breeze and a newly fallen snow covered meadow. When she smelt her mother's scent she remembered warm nights of being rocked to sleep and a soft voice singing her a melody of half remembered words, a blurred out face tending to her while she had a fever and the sound of her heartbeat.

Her fathers scent was the forest, slightly minty air, a musty scent that was defiantly male and a bit of his own blood that hadn't washed out properly. This scent reminded her of long silver hair and golden eyes chasing her around a small hut, a deep growl whenever she was bad or in trouble and the laughter of both her parents when she ran towards them squealing for attention.

Kat pressed her face deeper into the red fabric and sighed, whipping her eyes roughly and sniffing once very hard before folding the robe and putting it in a little trunk that was hers, that was her most valuable possession as it kept her parents close.

Shin saw her put it away and saw the angry flash in her eyes that told him her crying fit was over. He sat down next to her and offered her a clover soup. She took it muttering thanks then drank it in three big mouthfuls.

Shin looked at his feet and said "I'm sorry for what I said"

Kat almost looked at him but her eyes focused just past him "That's alright…"

"No it isn't! I really hurt your feelings and you're my best friend. So what does that make me?... a very lousy one I guess…"

Kat sniffed and whipped her nose. "Just a bit" she said with a half laugh. Then shook her head and said "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, too"

He nodded and put a friendly arm around her that she quickly got away from. He smirked at her and she smiled a little back.

Ginta entered and said "Koga? Kat? There's someone here to see you both" Kat got up and curiously followed them outside then her nose was assaulted with the familiar scents of toad, swam and frogs for Jaken. Roses, orange blossoms and rice for Rin and old and new blood, cold wet winter stones and a silent early morning clearing in the woods… uncle Sesshomaru.

Her feet went cold even though she was immune to the cold of the snow, her uncle was an icy empty son of a bitch. No pun intended, she though as she remembered that he was a dog demon.

Koga saw her slight smiled and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. She smiled up at him then sighed and started to run to her only living blood relative. She gave a half hearted wave as she saw her blank uncle and adopted cousin.

She skidded to a stop, stepping on Jaken as usual.

"You stupid half demon!" he shrieked at her, she picked him off her foot and held him by the scruff of the neck looking at him with a scowl.

"I knew I smelt a rat"

"I'm an imp!" he shouted at her. Suddenly Sesshomaru was there and he hit the little imp out of his niece's hand. "Ohhhh. Thank you my lord!" he mumbled out a few feet away with his face in the snow.

Kat looked up at her stony uncle, wait maybe void was a better word, a rock showed more emotion than he did! "Hello, uncle" she said a tiny bit shakily a hesitating pause between the greeting and the following status.

He nodded at her once, almost in approval. Then looked at Koga who shook hands in a very business like manner. Kat sighed and then was strangled by her adopted cousin, Rin.

"Hiya! Katsuye!" she squealed and Kat smiled even though she hated people using her full name.

"Hey Rin" the girl was in her late twenties had long brown hair with a ribbon holding her fringe out of her eyes, wearing green and orange and blue kimono with funny splodges that looked like a squashed purple Jaken to Kat.

"I'm sorry, I'm not meant to call you that am I?" Rin said realising her mistake.

Kat shrugged "Just not around others, alright"

Rin beamed, she had never really grown up from that ten year old child, she did have some responsibilities as assistant to Sesshomaru the 'Great' lord of the west, but still acted like a child. Jaken had hoped that she would grow out of her stupid childish attitude but to no avail.

Kat liked her cousin but she did find her non stop chattering a little annoying.

Koga and Sesshomaru came back from a deep discussion and Sesshomaru addressed his niece for the fist time since arriving. "Katsuye, I have something for you now you have come of age" he brought out a small slip of paper with a moon on it like his own.

Kat took it and saw her parents names along with her own on it and her eyes threatened to tear up again but she would never do such a thing in front of Sesshomaru. Her eyes quickly scanned the document, it was her half of the great west lands…

Sesshomaru heard the small whine in her throat and his years with Rin had softened him enough to make his voice gentle, rather than blank or harsh.

"My father intended his lands to be divided between Inuyasha and myself, when Inuyasha had come of age and found a mate I would give him this, but certain circumstances kept me from completing this request before the attack. It's yours if you want it"

Kat looked at the map that he had given her along with the seal of Tetsusaiga. She wanted to tear it up but at the same time couldn't bring herself to stop looking at it.

She managed a small smiled and Sesshomaru continued. "I know this is very hard for you, and you don't need to accept this land now. Take it, if you wish, in a few years when you feel it's the right time. Rin will look after it until you decide. And if you do decide and I do not have an heir when I die you inherit all the lands of the west, do you understand Katsuye?"

Kat nodded and swallowed a few times before saying "Thank you very much for this, but I don't think it's a very good time at the moment to take this land. Could you please look after it?"

Rin beat Sesshomaru to it and nodded saying "I'll keep it perfect until you feel ready to inherit it"

Kat smiled at her cousin and then when they were about to leave a question blurted to her lips that had been haunting her since child hood. "U-Uncle? The Tenseiga is the sword of healing and returning souls from the afterlife, so why didn't you use it on my parents?" everyone froze around her and Sesshomaru turned and looked calmly at her, making her shiver.

He looked away and said simply. "Tenseiga can return a soul to it's body, but in the case of your parents…" he stated to leave again "There were no bodies…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhh errie...<strong>

**Lol, I need some reviews or I'll stop uploading entire stories at a time and make you all wait forever until I feel nice enough to do so! (Not-joking face) :/**

**Review and make me happy!**


	4. Nightmare Memory

**I don't own anything apart from Shin, Kat and now Terrible- pathetic name I know but couldn't think of anything better then the name stuck.**

**Was originally ment to be three seperate chapters but merged it when I couldn't find a decent point to cut it off at.**

**Chapter 4- Nightmare Memory**

* * *

><p>Kat looked again at the map her uncle had left her and saw the wonderful land and life she could have, as it began right outside the wolves mountains in the east. Just over that ridge… all that to the sea was hers…<p>

No. She shook her head and sighed. It's my father's…

She put the paper into the small trunk then curled up to sleep things over. Later that night Shin heard her whimpering and thrashing with the familiar nightmare. He smiled in sympathy and sat patiently next to her to be there when she woke up.

Kat's nightmare was a frequent one, most of the year she had this nightmare but it came especially violently around her birthday and around the anniversary of her parent's deaths.

It always started the same. Her dad, a silver haired, golden eyed man with red trousers, bare feet and a white shirt with a necklace was running after her smiling and laughing in a strange but familiar village.

She was a child, no older than when she first came to live with the wolves. She ran around a corner of the house, with snow falling all around her. Her mother, clearest in her dream but her face was still too blurred to properly make out any defined features, was sitting on the steps of their house laughing as she fixed a torn Kimono.

Kat smiled and ran around the house one more time, but when she came to face the village again, it was different.

Red snow fell from the sky as the villagers blood spilt and stained the snow crimson, her father was battling a fierce demon with red eyes and black hair and a cloak like a baboon…

Her mother picked her up and the monster her father fought tried to steal her mother away. Her dad got to them just in time and put his fire rat robe over her mother and herself in her mother's arms.

He kissed her mother then turned to face the monster as her mother ran. Kat screamed for her father and for her mother to turn around and help him then suddenly her wonderful beautiful mother was gone too.

Kat lay on the forest floor swamped in the over sized Kimono with tears leaving her cheeks. She cried softly on the floor then a shadow appeared. She looked up and felt herself start to wake up.

The shadow took shape and colour then a single name fell from the child's lips as the man held her in the snow "Koga?"

Shin looked down at Kat in his arms as she became fully awake. "No, it's Shin"

Kat blinked then gasped and quickly got out of his comforting hug. "Oh Kami, I'm sorry, Shin, I-"

Shin put a hand over her lips. "You though I was Dad? You were having the nightmare again, weren't you?"

Kat shivered and looked down almost in shame. "It was clearer than before" she whispered softly and sat down next to him.

Shin looked at her and asked "What was?"

Kat's dog ears twitched and went back into her hair. "Everything. Mum's laugh, Dad's roar, the monster… the burning village… the- the- the people!" she shuddered and did not protest against Shin's comforting arm this time. But then she smiled and said happily "And my parents faces…" she closed her eyes and memorised every inch of her mother and father's faces that she could remember form her dream. She clutched at air then pulled it to her chest and let a tear escape only to have it wiped away by Shin.

The two lay down again and snoozed until morning.

Koga stood overlooking his tribe with a thoughtful expression. He had heard Kat's nightmare before and knew that it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. He cursed the ground that Naraku walked on when he remembered her saying that the monster wore a baboon cloak. He knew exactly what happened after that.

The burnt down village hadn't been rebuilt as there were no survivors other than Katsuye at four years old. All the bodies of the villagers had been destroyed and there was no way to bury any remains, Koga whished that he could have done something better than the small tomb stone with as many villagers names as he could remember on it… he felt so sad for his foster niece.

He sighed then stood up and froze when a scent pierced his nose he cursed and ran with the help of the jewel shards in his legs to his tribe "Intruders to the north!" he shouted.

Everyone instantly got into battle positions.

The two demons that entered the demons territory were an odd looking pair. One was a huge demon that looked a lot like Goshinki and was even the same colours yet he didn't have the same mind reading abilities or the same roughness apparently as he had a female demon with him.

She had glassed over red eyes and black-purple wavy hair with skin as pale as chalk she had a veil over her face attached to each ear keeping her lower face hidden and her purple bags hid the rest.

She wore black lace dress, that went down to her uncovered feet but it was thicker around the torso and leg area before getting thin and flimsy from her knees downwards. Her arms were bare completely with the straps being an inch thick around the shoulders. Around each finger and thumb was a tied strip of lace about five inches long that trailed off each finger and made her look a little ghostly. She had red demonic aura radiating from her constantly and she walked as if she were sleepwalking.

Around her neck was a thin golden chain that the not-Goshinki held in his left hand.

They entered the tribe's valley and the purple monster boomed out loudly "Koga of the wolves, I, Terrible, have come to take your jewel shards"

Terrible didn't have to wait long Koga came out of his hiding place with all of his wolves and demon friends hoping to intimidate him. Kat and Shin were with Ayami out of sight and out of the way.

Terrible said to his companion "Which one is he?"

The woman stirred as if from a sleep and she slowly and eerily raised a hand to point directly at Koga who was standing at the far left of the group hoping to confuse the demons so he could take them out.

Terrible laughed out boomingly and said "So you thought that you could trick me?" he dropped the chain around the woman's neck and growled something to her, she nodded dumbly and slowly walked, her clothes catching in the icy air, to a ledge out of the way.

The golden chain had vanished when Terrible let it go but she didn't even try to escape. Were they mates? Kat wondered, she kept looking at the veiled woman then suddenly focused on Terrible when he rumbled out.

"Naraku has sent me to acquire your shards!"

Kat's eyes flew wide as she recognised the name, growled out lowly by a different demon, her father… My nightmare!

Kat's ears vanished into her hair when Terrible roared and charged at the line of wolf demons. Koga jumped up and kicked the monster away from his tribe and then he was showered in arrows and spears but the monster just laughed as his blood spilt and said.

"The feeling of my blood flowing fills me with a strange emotion called anger, but I cannot be angered by you!" he swiped with one huge claw and sent ten soldiers flying backwards.

Ayami and Shin were in the battle now and Kat was hovering just out of sight, she kept looking at the woman to see if she would assist her companion in any way but she stared at the fight blankly her hair blowing in the wind and her red eyes flowing the fights every move with not a flicker of concern for either side.

Kat wondered if she was possessed then shook her head and threw a spear at Terrible as he came crashing down on twenty wolves, the more he was hit the larger he became. Kat's spear it him in the eye just as Shin poked out his other.

Terrible roared and covered his bloodied eye sockets. The battle seemed over and Terrible was shrinking back to his size at the beginning, he growled then shouted "Wretch!" the woman looked up as he addressed her. "You take care of the wolves! I'll get the shards when I heal!"

The woman nodded twice very slowly and began her decent to the battle field. Terrible crawled to the side and with one half healed eye watched the veiled woman as she stopped in the centre of the battle field.

She raised one hand and dramatically slowly drew it across in front of her and when the icy wind blew the lace on her fingers strait they hardened and become five inch claws. Her red eyes were still as empty as ever as she moved into a fighting pose as her other hand became clawed as well.

One foolish wolf charged at her and when he was about to stab her she moved with a speed that was unexpected after all her slow movements before, and slashed his shoulder and he yelled in pain as he fell to the floor.

The other wolves all maddened by their fallen comrade charged in a blinded rage, to assist him and to kill the woman but every wolf and wolf demon that came her way fell prey to her claws but she wouldn't deliver a killing blow even though she had plenty of chances to.

Kat dodged past her and saw something funny. She stopped and looked at the demonic aura coming from her, it wasn't being constantly replaced by new aura out of her skin, it was swirling around her like it was hiding something, or disguising her.

All thoughts of possessing came back to her mind and she focused on that small priestess part of her and when all demons were a good distance away she charged and sent a wave of purifying magic over the veiled woman.

The power-wave hit the woman who closed her eyes as her veil was blown form her face. The woman's dark purple hair turned black and her skin gained a rosy colour against the cold, the demonic features all faded and when she opened her eyes they were a sparkling brown that were filled with raw emotions.

Kat never heard her uncle gasp in recognition or Ayami drop to her knees in disbelief, all of Kat's attention was on the woman in front of her.

She sighed long and deeply and her shoulders relaxed as a small smile graced her perfect lips. The woman opened her eyes properly and Katsuye saw her blink in recognition then she turned as Terrible gained his strength again.

He roared and Kat's weapon was sent flying in a blast of demonic aura. The woman hissed in pain as the demonic aura tried to take control of her again. Terrible launched himself at Kat who was too shaken to defend herself.

The woman suddenly drew her close to her chest throwing one arm out, open palmed at the demon, shooting a spiritual power so strong the demons around her ducked for cover even if they weren't the targets.

Kat's eyes flew open wide as the image caused a sharp déjà vu, the same woman blasting a demon backwards away from them both as she protected a child Kat, like she was doing now. The woman just as suddenly wrapped her arms around Kat fully and held her tight.

The woman sighed and whispered something in her ear so quietly that only Kat would have been able to hear it. "Katsuye, darling…"

Kat inhaled sharply and her nose was assaulted with the scents of a thousand flowers…

Kat and the woman pulled back to stare at each other a word perched on Kat's tongue never made it past her lips as the woman was yanked harshly back by the chain around her neck.

The woman screamed and held the chain trying to pry it away from her neck, scratching and gasping for air with one hand outstretched to Kat, as Terrible dragged her close to him. Kat shouted in anger not noticing the little bit of black lace that had stuck to her claws.

"Defying wench! You'll be lucky to live through this slip up!" a cloud of miasma surrounded them and dragged them both into the sky and far away.

Kat ran after them as fast a she was able a single word falling from her lips "Mother!"

Koga found her a minuet later she had collapsed looking at the point where her mother had vanished.

Koga helped her up and she was shivering and whispering but nobody could understand her. Shin took the small piece of lace from her claws and she cried out in horror and snatched it back.

"Kat? What's wrong with you?" Shin asked as the wolves crowded around them.

Kat started to laugh, cry and shout all at the same time. "Mum" she whispered then said it louder "That was Mum!"

* * *

><p><strong>This one got my heart pumping a little, how did it affect you all? Review and make me happy! :)<strong>


	5. Inside Naraku's Castle

**I only own Kat, Shin and Terrible. This felt like a filler but was one of the first insparations so I couldn't leave it out.**

**Chapter 5- Inside Naraku's Castle. (The grand tour, lol)**

* * *

><p>In Naraku's hidden castle a young woman was being beaten and whipped harshly by Terrible when he had the permission from his master and creator, Naraku.<p>

Kagome endured the punishments in silence. Her back bled and her feet were cut and numb from the cold but she stayed silent. Naraku shoved her away in disgust and she gladly left the room and sneaked quickly in to the dungeons. Kagura saw her and knew where she was going. She snatched the woman's arm and pretended to drag her. That castle guards stayed out of their way.

Kagome thanked the wind witch then ran to a certain cell where a demon with silver hair and red-blue eyes lay in chains.

"Inuyasha?" she called to him gently, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently purifying his demon blood. Naraku had separated him from the Tetsusaiga and he was a full demon all the time accept when Kagome was there and when it was his human night.

He stirred on the ground his eyes slowly fading to white and gold but his long claws and jagged purple stripes on his face stayed.

He groaned and sat up slowly. The shackles on his ankles and wrists hurting him when he moved and a big chain wrapped around his torso and a loose one around his neck. All connected to the walls behind and beside him.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his hair softly. They had endured this for twelve years, both their minds flashed back to that fateful day.

Naraku had Inuyasha pinned down and was torturing him to his pleasure but Kagome had appeared out of no-where like an angel she freed Inuyasha and desperately started to battle with her barely trained priestess powers that were wild and untamed.

She had at last been defeated and dragged off to the castle. When she woke up she started to fight again but Naraku threatened her mate, who was in his full demon form and was being hurt in front of her to force her service.

When she had agreed Naraku had forced her to obey him by putting her with Terrible who had a link with her that meant she couldn't run away because he could find her and she daren't anyway as she would have happily died before if Inuyasha's soul had not been at stake.

Inuyasha fought his inner demon every day and unknown to Naraku was getting better at controlling it, Kagome appeared every day as well with Kagura or Kanna's help and she used their mating bond to repair his damaged soul.

Inuyasha was often hurt anyway to keep Kagome doing her job as shard hunter with Terrible, but Inuyasha and her still dreamed and thought of plans to escape and had nearly come close once but then Terrible had used the golden chain and Kagome was truly stuck with him.

The first time she got to him when she was here she turned him back into a hanyou then told him when he feared the worst for his daughter "I got her away, Inuyasha. Katsuye, got away"

"How?" he asked overjoyed that his daughter had escaped both death and Naraku.

Kagome kissed him and whispered "Koga, I gave her to Koga. He promised to keep her safe. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I don't listen to you. I came back when you told me to run"

Inuyasha breathed in her scent and said "You did what you had to, Katsuye is all that matters now"

And every move they had planned from then on was to keep their daughter a secret from Naraku and to keep him as far from her as possible.

Over the years Kagome's body changed to more demon like from being exposed to Naraku's strong miasma and from being mated to a powerful half demon for so long. She had the powers that she had while possessed but preferred not to use them as it made her forget what it was like to be human.

Inuyasha groaned and sat up pulling his mate close to him and pulled the back of her dress down a little to lick her new wounds. Kagome shivered when she felt him heal her, she loved him and loved these moments and her last shard hunt had made her the happiest woman ever at this moment.

"Inuyasha" she whispered urgently. "Inuyasha, I saw her!" he paused and looked up at her with golden eyes rimmed with red, frowning and tilting his head in confusion. Kagome thought it was cute when he did that. "I saw our Katsuye, I saw her!"

Inuyasha at once had her complete attention. He clutched her upper arms and looked into her eyes "You saw her? Our little girl?" she nodded and some tears flowed down her cheeks that he quickly kissed away. "When? Where? What's she like?" he demanded holding his mate as tightly as he dared.

Kagome whispered in his doggie ear everything she remember about Katsuye. "She looks so much like both of us, she still has black and silver hair. Her demon features are exactly like yours. Koga kept her very healthy and fit, she has spirit powers and she called me mother" she sobbed slightly at the end of it.

Inuyasha pressed his face into her hair. "Tell me more" he commanded, his full demonic features fading completely when he thought of his wonderful daughter.

Kagome giggled and it sounded strange because she hadn't laughed for ages "Katsuye… no she likes to be called Kat now, just Kat"

Inuyasha snorted "Cat? Ridicules, has Koga been telling her she'd a pussy-cat? Or is she just stupid like her Mum at that age"

Kagome smacked him lightly and all that evening she told him every insignificant detail she could remember and her drank up every word as if it was water to a dying man. He clung to reason and to his love for those two females and he felt his strength return.

Kanna appeared and said quietly "Let me show you" her mirror glowed and an image of Kat appeared, she was holding and breathing the scents of the robe of the fire rat. Inuyasha sighed in content when he saw his daughter face, she talked and acted huffy in front of her parents and they were both surprised at how much she acted like them both when she could hardly remember them.

Inuyasha laughed roughly when she had a little scruffle with Koga's son. "Now that looks familiar"

Kagura opened the door of the cell and hissed "Get out both of you, Naraku's coming!" but it was too late. Before Kagome could even draw breath he was there. Terrible right behind him grinning evilly at Kagome and Inuyasha, who was trying to protect her.

"I told you they have been sneaking her down here for years" Terrible said eyeing his sisters with disgust and then turning his gaze on Kagome, he had longed to devour her ever since he had been bonded with her. "That wretch has been keeping him human and hanyou. Let me punish her, master" he said stalking forwards.

Naraku stopped him by squeezing his heart, he did that to every incarnation he made, removed their hearts so he could control them.

Terrible gasped and fell to the ground. Naraku waved a hand and the shackles around Inuyasha's wrists pulled towards opposite walls while the torso one pulled him to the ground while the one around his neck pulled upwards making him defenceless.

Kagome cried out and tugged on the one around his neck so he could breathe, Kagura was desperate to help the two she now called friends but her heart in Naraku's hands made her incapable of doing anything but watching.

Kanna looked blank, as normal, but she too wanted to help Kagome and Inuyasha so she stepped forwards and showed Naraku that the last two shards of the jewel were in Koga's legs.

He paused his tortures to look with interest then a cunning plan came to mind and he released the two under torture and Kagome sobbed in relief and cradled Inuyasha's head in her lap and gently sang their lullaby in his ear to calm down his demon.

She had often sung it to Katsuye when she was an infant but she didn't realise that she would remember it at that age.

Naraku watched the scene with disgust and Terrible sneered at the loving exchange. Naraku waved a hand again and Inuyasha's shackles came off. The two looked up at him in shock-horror afraid to hope. Naraku brought out Tetsusaiga and put in into Inuyasha's hands.

He drew the fang and was about to swing it and destroy him when Kagome stopped him whispering "Not Kanna and Kagura!" he glanced at their hearts in Naraku's hands and he growled lowly at the uselessness of the fang.

Naraku smiled and knew that his hunch was right. "I have one last favour for you two to perform. Go to Koga and take his shards. If you try anything funny I will kill the two pathetic incarnations in an instant" he tightened his grip on each heart to be sure they got the point.

He turned to leave with Terrible, before he left he said "You have exactly one day starting now to retrieve them or these two are dead"

Kagome looked at the incarnations in horror and Kagura said softly "You two should go, run away and don't come back here. I envy your freedom"

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga in its sheath and then said angrily "Keh, you listen to me, witch. I'm not gonna leave and let you die when I can do something about it! Kagome let's go!"

Kagome hugged the sisters and promised to be back in time.

Kagura thanked them and then told them that they were being foolish. But the two lovers didn't care. They would never abandon a friend, as they had lost so many before…

* * *

><p><strong>Me, I'm a big fan of Kagura and Kanna and was very upset when they died in the manga and the anime. I wanted to make them good demons and not horrible like Naraku.<strong>

**R&R :)**


	6. I Simply Know You

**Terrible, Kat and Shin, they are all I own!**

**Chapter 6- I simply know you...**

* * *

><p>Kat walked outside the cave and breathed the night air and became aware of Shin right next to her, he was the perfect friend as he was always there when she needed someone and he knew how to make her laugh and her secrets but she never would have guessed that he liked her better than a best friend and more like a lover as she was too busy trying to sort out her own problems.<p>

Like her recently proven alive parents. She put the lace back to her face and inhales the scents of her mother and the less noticeable but still recognisable scent of her father. Her nose wrinkled at the scents of Terrible and of another demon that tapped right into her nightmare memory.

She growled and then looked at Shin who was tugging the scent sample from her and inhaling also.

"I've smelt this before" he said, "The blood and guts scent"

Kat nodded and sighed "Naraku… Kami damn him to the deepest pit of Hades!" her demonic aura flaring as she remembered her mother in the clutches of another vile incarnation.

Shin put a hand on her shoulder and used his own demonic aura to subdue hers so she wouldn't go full demon and lose herself. She had come very close to going full demon, when she was ten but luckily Sesshomaru was there and he calmly knocked her out with one hand before leaving.

Kat's growling quietened and her ears perked up slightly. "Thanks…"

Shin nodded and then whispered "Dad doesn't want you to know this, but he said that your mother would have never worked willingly for Naraku. So he thinks that he is holding your father captive as well"

Kat nodded "He's alive" she said smelling the lace again. "This scent is only a few days old"

Shin moved a little away and Kat looked at him in confusion. "Is something wrong? Shin?"

He looked away and then said quietly "If we get your parents back alive and we all survive this… what will you do?"

Kat suddenly realised what he was saying.

"I don't know" she said "The land uncle Sesshomaru gave me belongs to Dad, he'll want to move there to defend it and… we'll have to spend some time together so we can feel like a family again… Why?"

Shin bowed his head and muttered "It's nothing. Just curious…"

Kat put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her in surprise. Kat's hand softened on his shoulder and she looked into his green eyes for answers "Shin, I-"

"Intruders from the north!"

Kat and Shin jumped up and away from each other and Koga came rushing out with Ayami hot on his heals. "Who?" Koga shouted.

The sentry was silent for a second before shouting "You'll never believe this. It's Lady Kagome and Inuyasha!"

Kat gasped "Mum, Dad!" she started to run but Koga held her back.

"You stay here!" she at once started to protest but Koga talked over her "This could be a trap or an illusion. Keep back here, I'll take care of this. Shin keep her with you!"

Ayami kissed her cheek before running after her mate with twenty white and brown wolves and ten demons. Kat whined and wanted so badly to follow them but she knew Shin would never allow it.

Shin put a hand on her shoulder and said "Dad, said to keep by me-"

"I know!" she snapped at him.

He sighed with exaggerated patience and said slowly but still heatedly "I was going to say, that if I go to meet your parents you have no choice but to stay by me" he smiled slightly at her as she worked out what he was saying.

Kat's eyes flew wide and she hugged him tightly and kissed his blushing cheeks "Thank you so much!" she said with teary eyes that she rubbed away harshly.

Shin grinned wolfishly at her and started to run while holding her hand tightly, they ran slower than normal, Shin had to hold her hand to stop her from running off and getting their cover blown. Kat was aching to run off and see her mother and father again, a part of her heart told her that they were there waiting for her.

Shin saw the wolves up ahead and gestured at her to run quietly. Kat took to the trees and leapt from branch to branch, bare feet not feeling the cold and Shin was right behind her moving like a ghost.

Koga was unaware of his son and niece following him in the trees and hadn't even considered his son being disobedient enough to ignore a direct order or to twist it enough to bring Kat to her parents when he had told her to stay away.

Kagome was sitting on a rock in a small clearing on a snow absent rock her bare feet gently kicking the snow and her dainty hands playing fondly with Inuyasha's ears, they both looked up when they were found. Kagome smiled up at the wolves with her old smile.

Koga gasped slightly, she looked exactly the same as the day of the attack. She had the lacy dress on and lace on every finger again, her veil was sitting in the snow where it had been discarded in disgust.

Inuyasha looked the same as always accept he was a little taller and more muscular and maybe even a little stronger, his demon scent was stronger and he held tightly onto Tetsusaiga that rested in the crook of his arm.

He too smiled at the wolves and even Koga had to say that he was glad to see it, the smile had a bit of his old smirk in it. He did look a little strange without his fire rat kimono but that was wrapped around Katsuye's waist, she stared hungrily at her parents, never wanting to look away.

Kagome got up and walked up to Koga, stopping a friendly distance away. "It's been too long, Koga" she said warmly.

Koga stiffened then hesitantly stepped forwards and then suddenly hugged her. Inuyasha didn't need to growl as he could see it was a friendly reuniting hug that he would have given if he could get along with the wolf better.

"My Kami, Kagome" Koga said and pushed her to arms length. "It's really you! But we all thought that you were dead! What happened! Where have you been? And why do you smell half demon?"

Kagome smiled and then was bombed hard by Ayami who had snuck up behind them and at first opportunity flung her arms around Kagome and half wailed half laughed in happiness from seeing her friend alive and well.

"Kagomeeeee!" she squealed and pushed her back only to hug her again, Kagome held her back just as tightly. "How did you escape Naraku?"

Inuyasha came up behind them and said "Hey, where's my hug?"

Ayami held him too and Koga gave him a hard slap on the back saying "Can't keep yourselves out of trouble can you?" Inuyasha grinned and Koga smirked back.

While all this was going on Kat felt a burning jealousy as she watched her foster aunt and uncle hug her parents when she had more of a right than anyone there to. She growled lowly and her claws dug into the tree bark while her fangs ground together.

Shin stood next to her and whispered "They look a lot like you" Kat nodded and dug her other clawed hand into the wood.

Inuyasha heard the cracking of wood and the low growling then looked into the tree top where Kat was sitting and she nearly fell out of the tree. Inuyasha sniffed the air twice then his eyes widened as he slowly walked to the base of the tree and asked just loud enough for her to hear and easily loud enough for everyone in the clearing to hear. "Katsuye?"

Kat whined and ignored Shin's warning hand and dropped out of the tree landing just in front of her father. She straitened up and looked into his golden eyes.

His silver hair was the same colour as her zebra locks and her skin was just as tan, she wasn't as tall as he was nor as heavily muscled, his scent of was the forest, slightly minty air and musty male scent hit her nose and she let out a half sob before flinging herself into her fathers arms crying "Dad!"

Inuyasha held his daughter to his chest tightly still unable to believe this wonderful girl was his Katsuye. He pushed his nose into her hair and breathed in deeply. Newly fallen snow, cool fresh air and the musty scent of dust before rain with the lingering scent of the wolves assaulted his nose and he knew that she was real.

Kagome watched her daughter and her mate together for a short minuet before joining them by wrapping her arms around Kat and then feeling Inuyasha pulling his arm around her keeping his small family close to him.

Kat snuggled into her mother and father and was suddenly a little girl again before all this happened. She remembered running in the sun and feeling her parents solid forms every night before falling asleep to her mother's heartbeat. She remembered a lectures monk and a fierce demon slayer and their children coming around to play and a small fox child running with a fish in his little hands. She remembered an old woman with her mother as she taught her miko training.

All happy days in the sun before every accident and heartbreak.

Kagome looked down at her and whispered. "Strong, smart and beautiful… everything I always knew you'd be. Oh Kat…"

Kat heard her mothers voice in a memory saying _"You're amazing! Wonderful! The greatest half demon girl in the world! And never let anyone tell you differently"_

"Mum" Kat said again rather stupidly and held her again sobbing her heart out. Kagome's knees gave out from under her and the family all settled down in the snow never letting go.

Kat smiled and inhaled the mixed scents of her parents and even thought they were strangers to her really she _knew_ them, it was hard to explain but she just_ knew_ that they all belonged like this. Their scents and in time hearts beating against Kat's it all was so_ right_!

After a while all their tears and happy reunion feelings had calmed down and they were able to answer a few questions.

The wolves all sat in a circle and Koga asked "What happened, Kagome? That night…"

Kagome tightened her hold on her daughter and sighed "After I gave Katsuye to you, I ran back to find Inuyasha being tortured by Naraku and everyone else dead. I tried my best but I wasn't strong enough on my own to kill him and I fell into his service when he threatened Inuyasha's life" she sighed deeply and said "He was kept away from Tetsusaiga and in chains that were made from Naraku's bones so there was no chance of escaping for him. I couldn't leave him because if he stayed a full demon forever he'd lose his human soul…"

Inuyasha whined soft enough for only his two females to hear and pressed his head into hers.

Koga nodded and said "I thought that's what happened, I'm sorry for the villagers and for you both as well"

They nodded sadly, probably thinking of their dead friends.

Kat pressed her head into her mother and father's chests in an attempt to distract them from the pain. Kagome kissed her hair and Ayami cleared her throat for their attention.

"Kagome, why do you smell like a hanyou?"

Inuyasha laughed slightly and said "That's partly my fault, I'm mated to her in both body and soul so she inherited a few of my traits, my scent, healing, resistant to heat and cold and poisons…"

Kagome nodded slightly "And twelve years in Naraku's miasma wasn't much help either, it turned me slowly demon but I had enough of my miko powers to keep myself mostly human"

Kat pulled on her mother's hair like a child and asked "Why did you give me to Koga?"

Kagome's eyes softened and she held her daughters hand tightly. "Kat… If I had another choice I'd have taken you with me to the ends of the earth. But Naraku wanted me for my ability to see jewel shards, even if I had gotten away with you safely we would have been hunted down" Kagome held her by the shoulders looking her in the eye to make her understand. "It killed me to leave you but I had no choice and I couldn't leave my mate to fight all alone… I was stupidly selfish to want to keep you and Inuyasha with me but I couldn't bear to take you back to that place of death and danger. So I did the only thing I could to keep you safe"

Kat nodded and let her mother stroke her hair and ears, something she never let anyone do before, she closed her eyes and purred then suddenly stopped when she realised what she was doing.

Kagome smiled at her and shook her head fondly "Just like your father…"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Shin saw the instant resemblance to that movement, she looks a lot like her Mum but acts like her Dad… weird…

"Lady Kagome?" he asked and all eyes were on his, he was stung slightly by how much Kagome's eyes looked like Kat's when they turned on him. "How did you escape Naraku?"

Inuyasha growled and Kagome looked sad. "We haven't" he said touching Kagome's neck and the golden chain pulsed and appeared for a split second. "Not yet"

"What does that mean?" Koga asked.

Kagome answered "This links me to one of Naraku's incarnations. Terrible" the wolves all growled lowly. "I'm sorry for any damage I did to you when I was here last" Kagome apologised.

Ayami waved her apology aside. "How did you get out of there?"

"Naraku wants the last two jewel shards, your ones, Koga. He knew that force wouldn't work as he would be putting himself at risk by being out in the open, so he freed Inuyasha and sent us to get them"

Kat looked hopeful "Don't go back!" she said suddenly "Run away, we can be a family again"

Inuyasha sadly kissed her forehead. "Sorry sweetheart, that's impossible"

Kat's eyes filled with tears and she looked pleadingly up at her parents "Why? Why can't you just leave? Nothing is stopping you!"

Kagome rubbed her shoulder soothingly "Yes there is. See this chain?" she asked touching it and making the golden chain around her neck glow slightly. "This links me to Terrible, if I run away he'd only find me. Then he'd find you."

"Keh!" Kat said crossing her arms and turning her nose up slightly and her parents blinked at how 'Inuyasha' that gesture was. "Then let him come, I'll kill the purple bastard"

Kagome laughed and then shook her head "Terrible can't be defeated like that, he feeds on hate and anger, every time he is attacked with a negative emotion behind the attack he'll only grow stronger"

Everyone froze at that.

"The only one's who would have half a chance at him would be Kanna or Sesshomaru, but Kanna is a prisoner and Sesshomaru is never bothered, and we don't know where to find him-"

Kat scratched behind one black dog ear "Um… I might" she said and pulled out the map of the west lands that her gave her. "Sesshomaru gave me this when I came of age, it's my, no. It's Dads half of the Westlands… Sesshomaru's castle is here" she said pointing.

Koga looked and at once ordered a wolf to go and recruit him saying that Naraku's castle had been found, that should be enough to get him interested.

"And we can't just leave anyway. We need to go back to save our friends, Kagura and Kanna" Inuyasha added when everything had been arranged, he was surprised that he owned such a large area of land but didn't think that this was the right time to mention it.

Koga gasped "The witch and the mirror girl? Why'd you wanna save them?"

Kagome smiled "If it weren't for them we wouldn't be here. And if we don't return with your shards, Naraku will crush their hearts in his hands. They are slaves to him, there is nothing for us to do but return before the sun sets again"

Everyone looked up at the midday sun. So little time…

Inuyasha stood with Kagome and they went off in a private discussion with Ayami and Koga. Kat watched them persistently, she could have watched forever, she saw parts of herself in her mothers walk and her Dads laugh. The way they always seemed to move with each other made her realise how much they loved each other and knew why Kagome had gone to be with her dad, he was her soul mate.

Pure and simple.

Shin put a hand on her shoulder and she glanced at him and smiled "Thanks for letting me come see them"

Shin nodded "You're welcome" he said and felt as guilty as hell when he remembered the disappointment that came when her parents were real and not faked, that meant that Kat would leave with them when this was over…

"Kat?" he asked quietly, it was now or never "I really need to tell you something, well I should have said it a long time ago, but…"

Kat looked at him, her black ears perking up with curiosity. "Yeah?"

Shin felt as if the ground was made of jelly. His knees were weak and he wished that he could be as outspoken as his parents were with their feelings. "Well, what I'm trying to say is… um… Kat I-"

"Alright!" Koga shouted at the wolves. "We have the plan, now we just need to not muck it up"

Kat lost all attention for Shin's words and focused on her foster uncle as he ordered his wolves around, telling them to go and get the rest of the pack an as many sharp weapons as possible, to prepare for battle.

"Koga? What's happening?" Kat asked stepping up to him when he paused for breath. Kat smelt blood and glanced down at his legs and gasped "You're bleeding! Your jewel shards?"

Koga nodded "I gave them to your parents they'll leave a trail for us to follow and then we'll at last rid this world of Naraku. This is essential but it has to be done in such a perfect way that one mistake could ruin everything"

Kat nodded and pulled out her double ended spear "I'm coming to" Shin and Koga at once tried to stop her but she snapped looking like her mother in a rage and sounded a little like her father in an argument "I have more of a right than any of you here to go and kick this Naraku's scaly hide, and I ain't waiting around like some pathetic human female for her husband to come back from war! I'm going and if you want to stop me. Kill me" she finished and turned to follow her parent's scents.

Koga, Shin and Ayami looked at each other and made no move to stop her. Koga shouted for the rest of the wolves to fall in and then they were off after the small family to kill Naraku.

* * *

><p><strong>I got teary eyed again... I'm so whimpy... ah well, tell me what you think and make my day! :)<strong>


	7. Last Stand

**I only own Terrible, Shin and Kat/Katsuye. This was one of the most pathetic battle scene I have ever done, but i was focusing more on the emotions than the fight.**

**Chapter 7- Last stand**

* * *

><p>Kagome held the shards in her hand and clung to Inuyasha's back. He had his fire rat kimono back on, Kat had returned it when she had finished saying hello to them, and his sword was newly sharpened. Kagome held his shoulders tightly and whispered to him.<p>

"Can you believe what a wonderful girl she has grown up to be?"

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome smiled at how carefree it sounded. "Not really, she's better than I ever could have imagined, so beautiful and strong"

Kagome smiled and pressed her face into his hair. "She acts a lot like you"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "She does, doesn't she? But she looks like you did at that age" Kagome smiled into his shoulder and he tightened his grip on her a little. "She's everything I could have asked for, and more"

Kagome sighed and whispered "You know that when Naraku has no other use for me…"

Inuyasha sighed as well "He'll kill us. I know"

Kagome gripped the back of his shirt and whispered "We'll be leaving Kat again, I hate this. I wish we could be together a little longer" she growled out as she looked up at the setting sun. "I wish time could stop"

Inuyasha looked up at the sun as well and agreed quietly "Me too"

With a final bound they soared over the castle wall and landed in the centre of the courtyard. Kagome's demon features appeared again when she was surrounded in the miasma and when Terrible was right behind her.

He snaked a claw around her neck and hissed "Back so soon, girly? Did you miss me?"

Kagome didn't look at him, she had learnt that her negative emotions towards him only made him stronger, she hated him but forced her mind on her daughter. The hateful feeling receded and Terrible shrunk a few feet before he realised she wasn't going to retaliate, he scratched her neck before stomping off to stand by his sisters.

Kagome held a hand to the bleeding cut then sighed "What a child" she murmured and Inuyasha snorted.

Kagura was watching Naraku warily, her fan half drawn, she knew that he was up to something and a side glance at Kanna confirmed her suspicions as she was standing to the ready as well. Her mirror was trained on Terrible yet her gaze never wavered from Naraku.

Naraku himself was standing looking both hopeful and disappointed. "Well I am pleased that you followed my orders without hitch. But I am a little disappointed that my game was fired down so quickly. It's been a while since I hunted some animal down… never mind, I'll get to you all soon enough"

He opened a palm and Kagome threw the shards into the air so they landed in middle ground. Inuyasha saw Terrible grip his left hand and then saw Kagome flinch and grind her teeth.

His hand never left Tetsusaiga. He wanted Terrible gone yet knew that any attacks from him would only strengthen the bloody demon. He held Kagome's hand and she squeezed back in reassurance.

Naraku's hand turned into a tentacle and snatched up the jewel shards. He sighed and fitted them with the rest of the jewel and it pulsed once before becoming whole. He smirked and then said quiet simply "Thank you"

Kagura and Kanna both screamed and Kagura turned into miasma-air while Kanna shattered into a thousand small pieces. Terrible pulled Kagome's chain and she was trapped in his arms while Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga against the now fully powered Naraku.

Kagome glared at Terrible and her eyes stung with tears, Kanna and Kagura's expressions of death fixed in her mind and then the faces of Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, the village children, Kohaku buried in the garden, the wolves she had hurt under his command. She screamed and her spirit powers that had been locked away deep inside her surfaced and exploded around her.

Terrible dropped her and all the miasma that circled her vanished. Terrible opened a clawed hand to strike her down when a double ended spear landed in his eye. Kat pulled his eye out and stood protectively in front of her mother.

"Try that again, I _dare_ you!" she growled out.

"Kat!" Kagome gasped out "What are you-"

Kagome was cut off when a series of loud war cries, followed by a few hundred demons and wolves, entered the castle with fangs, swords and arrows drawn, to fight with. Kat growled threateningly at Terrible and knocked his eyeball off the end of her spear in disgust. "Don't you dare touch my Mum!"

Naraku blinked and then instantly saw the resemblance between the girl and her parents. He moved in a blur to get a closer look at her.

Kagome saw him coming and pulled Kat behind her to and used herself as a human shield. Naraku swatted her aside and Kagome landed in a heap in the dirt a few meters away "Mum!" Kat shouted then heard Naraku chuckle.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly saw the baboon cloak in the background of the castle porch. "You?" she coughed out.

Naraku was thinking similar things. "So you were the bundle Kagome was protecting twelve years ago…"

Kat snarled and pointed her spear at him "You? You attacked the village?"

Naraku laughed and said "Yes, it was. I was the one who attacked your home, I killed your fellow villagers and kept your parents alive in a living hell. So what are you going to do… bitch?"

Kat felt like she was going to explode. But someone beat her to the punch.

Naraku gasped as he was cut in half, he repaired instantly but the shock of that happening to him when he was at the peak of his power kept him still, how had he let his guard down enough to be snuck up on?

"Never insult part of the Great Dog family again" a stoic voice.

Kat blinked then looked at the person who had landed right beside her with two long swords in each hand, Tokijin and Bakusaiga. "Sesshomaru!" she blurted out in surprise.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly followed her surprised comment. Sesshomaru looked at the alive parents in what almost looked like shock then a smirk appeared and he looked creepily like his younger brother. "Good to see your alive, little brother and sister"

Inuyasha blinked then returned to his old self "Keh, took you long enough to get here"

The older sibling rolled his eyes then looked at Naraku and turned defiantly away from him. Naraku growled out lowly "What's the matter, Sesshomaru? Too strong for you now?"

Sesshomaru didn't even look back "I don't waste my time killing a pathetic half demon that I didn't even come here to kill" Kat and Inuyasha stiffened slightly at the insult but quickly let it go because it wasn't aimed at them.

Sesshomaru looked at Terrible in almost amusement. "I could almost laugh at this weak demonic aura. Pathetic"

Terrible felt afraid and staggered away, "What is wrong with you, I feel no anger or hate in you, not even towards Naraku or your bother! Why is that!"

Sesshomaru slashed him with both swords and the demon shrunk to the size of Jaken while bleeding all over the place. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and stabbed the midget demon through the arm so he was pinned to the floor. "Oh, trust me it's there, I am just grateful that Inuyasha is alive as well as his mate" Kagome heard this and gasped quietly. "And I am also pleased that they live so they can have much deserved revenge. I will not interfere with their fight unless I must to save their weak skins"

The sword Bakusaiga slowly was dissolving Terrible's flesh and now without any negative emotions from his opponent towards himself he hadn't the strength to fight back or hope to survive.

Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered "And as for any feelings towards Naraku or yourself… your not even worth _that_" Terrible whimpered before vanishing in a puff of miasma.

Kagome felt the golden chain vanish and she staggered to her feet clutching at an abandoned bow and three arrows that had been dropped by a fallen wolf fighter.

The wolves had been striking Naraku and his demon minions as hard as they could, with everything they had but with a now complete and fully black jewel in Naraku's possession there was nothing that they had that was powerful enough.

Kagome stood tall even though her back protested against the movement and drew her bow and arrow with hurt fingers. Her eyes were closed as she searched for the jewel in Naraku's body then they flashed open and she fired, screaming for the others to move.

Kat, Inuyasha and the wolves were close to being overcome by the miasma that Naraku and the jewel were producing. Then Kagome's shout had been heard and an arrow cloaked in purification powers shot Naraku in the shoulder and he gasped as the air around him was purified.

Kat stared opened mouthed at the strength of a single arrow, all the miasma had been purified and the air was clear, a few of the demons who were too close felt the pain of being purified slightly as the arrow passed them

Inuyasha chuckled at his daughters reaction "Didn't they ever tell you that your mother was a powerful miko?"

Kat shook her head opened mouthed "Yeah, but… never THAT powerful" Inuyasha laughed again then quickly followed through with his own attack "Wind Scar!"

The wolves all smiled at the familiar attack that brought back memories of a time before this and it also meant that Inuyasha's strength was returning and at full force at that. The single attack had scattered Naraku all over the place.

Naraku's body was dissolving in a pure light and in the power of the Wind Scar but the dark jewel hadn't been hit.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side and they exchanged a quick smiling glance before charging into the battle again.

The battle raged on and on. The wolves were strong in numbers but they tired and were being picked off by Naraku one by one. Even Sesshomaru joined in but the jewel was too strong as it was to fight and inside Naraku it was virtually impossible.

Kagome went down on one knee and panted heavily having just avoided another few attacks from Naraku. Kat jumped in front of her, she had a cut cheek and a few bruises but was also tiring from constant running and dodging. "You, okay Mum?" she panted out.

Kagome put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Don't worry about me, I'm stronger than you think"

Kat smirked "I know" her double bladed staff wacked away Naraku's arms again and again but he regenerated every time.

Inuyasha stood by them "The jewel seems pretty attached to this world doesn't it Kagome?" Tetsusaiga glowed a blue crystal as he unleashed Adamant Barrage.

Kagome nodded and said quietly "I can still feel it sometimes, it appears in front of me then its gone, like its only being absorbed when its safest and starts to be a crystal again when its not"

Kat stood by her mother and whispered "Why isn't he wishing on it? Ayami told me that the jewel can grant a person a wish, why isn't he doing so?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and he nodded once at her and Kagome said a little louder than normal so others and Naraku could hear her "The scared jewel doesn't grant your true wish when it's tainted… does it, Naraku?"

He froze and glared at her with red eyes "What would you know about it?"

Kagome smirked a little, she had gotten what she wanted from him; his reaction so she knew that her statement was true and his attention so her husband and Koga could move behind him.

Kagome drew a deep breath and said "I know what you desire the most. Kikyo" Kat and a few others looked in confusion at the unfamiliar name. "You wanted her heart, my past life's heart. The jewel won't grant it will it?"

Naraku snarled and shot a pointed arm at the priestess. Kagome held up the sheath of Tetsusaiga and Kat, herself and a few others were shielded from the attack as a blue barrier surrounded them.

Naraku glowered at her "How did you know? How could you possibly realise what was so secret?"

Kagome shrugged and said "Twelve years of unintentional service would lead to getting to know the boss, I'm sure" she said sarcastically and the wolves all snickered around her and even Sesshomaru smirked at the comment.

Kagome had a single arrow behind her back and was waiting for the perfect chance to use it. I just need one good shot at the jewel then I can take him down… Hurry up Inuyasha!

Kagome drew her bow and arrow and shouted at the monster "It doesn't matter how I found out, all that matters now is your death!"

At the word death Koga and Inuyasha both moved and both fired their most powerful attacks at Naraku's unprotected back. Naraku yelled as he was torn apart again then Kagome fired at the jewel.

The jewel had come out of his chest when Koga kicked him and Kagome wasted no time firing for it.

Naraku saw that and at once moved to protect it. The arrow sliced his head in half but the jewel was intact. Kagome let out a soft "No" as her last arrow failed to meet the target.

Kat saw the jewel spin out of Naraku's reach and sprinted to catch it. Her legs burned with the speed of the movement and her lungs were blazing, but all she could focus on was the falling jewel, she had to get to it before Naraku did!

Naraku saw her reach for the purple object and in desperation fired a pointed tentacle at her to stop the jewel from leaving his grasp.

Kat's fingertips were inches away then the tentacle zoomed towards her. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha ran to stop her, Koga and Ayami were frozen in fear while Shin ran faster than he had ever ran in his life and…

A loud squelching noise was heard and time stood still. Kat gasped, the jewel in her hand with a bit of blood on her face and side. She looked down and screamed in horror.

"Shin!" The young wolf demon had impaled himself on the tentacle to save her, he lay on the floor in a pool of blood with the limb going right through his stomach, he coughed into the dirt and then the battle field was filled with screams and shouts and wails and mournful howls as the wolf prince neared his end.

Kat dropped next to him and shook his shoulders "Shin! Shin! Wake up! Oh Kami! Shin!"

The wolf winced and muttered slightly "I can hear you, you know"

Kat sobbed onto him and shouted anyway "Why? Why did you do that? Why didn't you stay away!"

Shin smirked a little but mostly his face was screwed up in pain. "You still haven't realised?" Kat sat up a little so she could look into his forest green eyes.

"What?"

Shin looked down and snatched her hand "I'm in love with you, Kat… that's why… that's the reason for everything…" he closed his eyes and dissolved into mist on the air, not even leaving bones in the miasma coated air.

"Shin…" Kat gasped out, still staring at the spot he vanished from. "Shin… Shin, No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chiff hanger. I am so evil! Muhahahaha...<strong>

**1) I had to make the body vanish or Sesshomaru could revive him and wouldn't be so interesting.**

**2) who saw that comming?**

**3) How can one girl be so dense?, must be Inuyasha's genes, no offence Inuyasha!**

**4) The list goes on...**

**5) Where are my reviews?**

**6) I'll shut up now-**


	8. The Wishes

**I only own my imagination and Shin, Kat and the recently dead Terrible.**

**Both sad, happy, revenge ending here. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 8- The wishes on the sacred jewel.**

* * *

><p>The battle continued around the small quarter demon but she didn't see then, she could only see a pair of green eyes. The shouts and screams couldn't be hear either, Shin's laugh, growl, snort, yelp, scream and whimper were all she could hear.<p>

Naraku was drawing strength from his poisonous insects and other demons now the jewel was out of his reach.

Kagome pulled Kat to the side and bent down to look at her "Kat? Are you hurt?"

Kat shook her head and sobbed even louder "Shin…" she whimpered like it was the only word left inside her.

Kagome held her in sympathy then whispered "I know, Inuyasha went through something like that when I died to save him, keep yourself alive for him. That's what he died for…"

Kat sniffed then shouted "Shin you stupid idiot! How can I go on now! I need you, you dumb skinny wolf! If you hadn't stopped Naraku-" Kats eyes flashed red "Naraku…" she growled out lowly "I wish-" the jewel glowed suddenly and Kagome gasped.

"Kat be careful!" she warned.

Kat paused her wish and though carefully about what she wanted, she didn't want Naraku to die… no that was too merciful, she wanted him to suffer, over and over, again and again until he begged her to kill him, then she would lock him away and keep him alive until he withered away after a million years, still in agony. Then she would send him to hell still trapped in his suffering and then when she died she would take a trip to hell and admire her work of his torment every day.

Kat snarled and thought angrily '_I wish he could suffer like we all have done because of him!_' The jewel shone and pulsed three times before dark shadows appeared in the light of the setting sun.

The shadows morphed into shapes of people who had died suffering because of him, a shadow of suffering appeared out of Kat and her parents and the wolves and out of people hundreds of miles across Japan.

They all crowded around Naraku who hadn't noticed why the wolves had stopped fighting. The shadows surrounded him and everyone stopped their fighting to watch, half afraid.

Naraku looked into the faces of all those he had killed, wronged, hurt and they glared back with hate and malice. The monster retreated waving his arms at them and shouting "No! Stay away! I killed you! Stay away!"

The shadows came ever closer and closer before going inside him and Naraku howled in agony. He withered and twisted and tore his own flesh open while the others watched in amazement.

Kat looked at what she had done and felt a small part of her regret the wish as now she had just wished yet another tainted wish on the jewel of four souls. But when Shin's face shone in her mind she didn't care.

Kagome and Inuyasha nodded once and Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and she leaned back onto his chest while her hands held tightly onto Tetsusaiga's hilt. Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and his purple stripes appeared while Kagome glowed with a pure light. It was time to end this monster and send him to hell with those shadows of pain following him to torture him forever.

They held Tetsusaiga above their heads and drew everyone's eyes with the movement. The Tetsusaiga was pulsing red then blue over and over until it glowed purple with the mixed colours. The air around them glowed with mixed aura's and other strong emotions that would strengthen the attack.

Kat watched open mouthed as they opened their eyes as one and swung the sword shouting together "Pure Wind!" and a cross between the Wind Scar and Kagome's pure arrows erupted from the sword and shot Naraku in the heart.

He screamed and as the sun set into the ground he followed it, melting and dissolving then vanishing from sight.

The wolves stood silent with shock as the monster that had tormented them all in one way or another was… gone.

He was dead.

Gone.

Vanished.

What they had been after for so long was at last achieved. They had won!

Small at first the first triumphant shout echoed throughout the castle. Then was followed by the entire band of fighters. People stomped and shouted and pounded each other on the back, they had won. It was OVER!

Kat smiled but couldn't bring herself to join in with Shin's death still fresh in her mind. She slowly stood up and walked over to her embracing parents. Inuyasha and Kagome we silently celebrating their freedom but couldn't say that they were completely happy with what had happened just now.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard his daughter coming over and at once made room for her in the hug.

Koga held a sobbing Ayami as she held onto Shin's sword, the last thing she had of his as he had dissolved in Naraku's miasma and now Tenseiga couldn't revive him nor any other object like that as his body was non existent.

Kagome held her crying daughter and then Kat pulled back and said quietly "Here, I think you should have it, Mum" Kat pushed the pink jewel into her mothers hands.

The jewel shone with purity when Kagome touched it and a few demons whispered in anticipation. Kagome glared down at the stupid thing and thought to herself '_This Kami damn jewel caused all of this!_' Kagome's eyes spotted Koga and Ayami, Ginta grieving over Hakkaku, Kohkau's grave in the garden over the small wall, Kohaku's family and Sango, Miroku, their children, Kaede, Shippo, Shippo's parents, Shin, Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo, Midoriko, Inuyasha, herself, Kat and another thousand people she had no names for.

This jewel caused all of it.

Kagome's eyes burned with resentment then saw how she could fix it all. She held the jewel close to her heart and thought with all her might. _Midoriko, I hope this is a pure enough wish to free you._

"I wish" she said loudly and clearly so everyone could hear her. The jewel blazed a pure white and Inuyasha and Kat staggered back shielding their eyes. "I wish for all the evil deeds done by Naraku or in Naraku's name to be undone, for the sakes of those who have suffered over them"

The jewel shattered in her hands and the shards flew around her with the souls of the demons leaving and the Midoriko's shadowy spirit appearing for a single second. She smiled and nodded in approval at the startled priestess before vanishing and taking the jewel with her.

When the white light had faded everyone looked at her as a small smile graced her lips. "Mum?" Kat asked stepping forwards to ask when a warm hand stopped her. Kat gasped and froze, no way…

She turned around and then her mouth dropped. Behind her and throughout the castle people were appearing, but the green eyed demon in front of her was the only one noticed by her at that minuet. "Shin…"

He grinned at her then said "Were you worried about me?"

Kat choked then takled him shouting in joy "Shin! Your alive!" Ayami and Koga soon had him in their grasp as well and Kat looked up to see her mother and father holding a Monk and Demon slayer and fox child and elderly miko in their arms.

Sango and Miroku were smiling happily, glad that they could have returned to life like this. Sango's twins and son were hugging Kagome and Shippo tightly while Sango held her living younger brother who had just jumped over the garden wall.

The demon slayer's family stood by the entrance and everyone was caught up in happy reunions and joy.

Koga saw his friends Hakkaku and all the wolves that Kagura had killed appear and stand up in shock. He was filled with so much happiness that he felt like the sun was in his chest.

Kagura and Kanna stood side by side holding their hands over their beating hearts, they were very grateful for what Kagome had done for them but couldn't get near her as everyone crowded around her to hug and hold and thank her.

All the innocents that Naraku hurt came back to life and all those that his minions and killed on his orders also came back, every innocent person who had ever been hurt felt it come undone.

Sesshomaru appeared behind the sisters and put a hand on Kagura's shoulder. She jumped and then smiled as she saw it was him. "Since you have no where to go, would you like to stay with me for a while?" he asked calmly.

Kanna and Kagura were shocked then after a few seconds of talking agreed.

Kagome smiled as she saw the happiness she had caused. Shippo hugged his own living parents who were thanking Kagome over and over for taking care of him, Sango held her children and her parents and villagers and brother as they all crowded around her to be a family again.

Miroku was holding his father and the shadow of his grandfather before he returned to the spirit realm in peace.

Kaede hugged the priestess and the hanyou before also joining the dead in their peaceful rest. Kagome and Inuyasha felt hands on their shoulders and were shocked to see Kikyo behind them. She smiled silently then, after kissing Inuyasha on the cheek, hugged Kagome and returned the small part of her soul she had clung to.

Kikyo faded away into the spirit world with a peaceful sigh, she could rest at last…

Kagura held Kagome's elbow and whispered "Thank you" before leaving with Sesshomaru and Kanna.

Ayami bombed Kagome to the floor shouting, crying and laughing all at the same time. Shin and Kat laughed from a little way off. Everyone who had returned to life were exactly the same age they died at.

Kohaku was in the late twenties and Sango was thirties with Miroku, their children not five seconds older than seven and five. Shippo still looked around ten but he was ages older, the wolves were all the same and everything seemed to just slot back into place when they looked around.

Kat looked up at Shin and said "I love you, too" before letting him kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>:)... sigh... I was bullied by my sister to have Shippo brought back in some way then decided that all the characters from the story should be revived.<strong>

**Kagome's wish was very hard to put into words, becuase it would have undone Kikyo and Inuyasha's betrayal then the wish would have never been made and then it would have been stuck in a time loop, so I had all those elderly and undead people put to rest in a happy eternal peace... I am nice aren't I?... sometimes...**

**Review!**


	9. The Best Thing Ever?

**Had to write an ending, it is a little rushed and very far from the ending I had in mind but I am saving that other ending for a better story. This is a simple overview and your own imaginations can show you what happends after the chapter ends... I don't really want to write a sequal to this as it was a simple one off story.**

**Chapter 9- The best thing ever...?**

* * *

><p>Five months later, most things had calmed down.<p>

The wolves had returned home and were rebuilding their tribes and expanding territory to have enough room in the East.

Kagura and Kanna were happily residing in Sesshomaru's castle with Rin and Jaken. Rin was very pleased with this arrangement and Kagura quickly become an adopted mother she was ecstatic when Sesshomaru announced that Kagura and himself had become mates, while Jaken constantly expressed his disaproval and hatred for the two sisters and often got stepped on or chased by Kagura's wind blades if he didn't remain silent.

Kanna was happy, even if she didn't show it, being an assistant to Sesshomaru it was a lot better and freer than Naraku's jobs, she kept him informed on every boarder so he didn't have to go look at every hoax of his boarders being attacked.

Rin was often absent from Sesshomaru's castle to visit Inuyasha's castle and growing village, and more importantly to visit Kohaku who had become of great interest to the young woman. They got allong very well and had shown signs of being a couple even if they still had to tell the others...

Inuyasha and Kagome had a castle built just over the mountain ridge of the wolves territory, so Kat could be near them, and had a growing village just below it. Sango and her demon slaying family had left their old village behind, as it held too many bad memories for them, and built a new one in Inuyasha's half of the land of the West.

Miroku and his Dad had settled down there as well, Miroku had a modest hut with Sango and his three children where they were happily becoming accustomed to every day life.

Shippo had gone back home with his parents but insisted on visiting Kagome and Inuyasha every weekend as he loved them as dearly as his own parents. His own fox village was to the south in the deep forests of illusions where he concentrated on becoming a strong demon.

Inuyasha had taken his land from Sesshomaru and Rin when things had settled down and the had invited all those without a village to come and start a new life in the Westlands, he was a great ruler but he was often away because of trouble with the borders and other things like the panthers from the south invading or some other stupid demon not knowing his place.

So Kagome and Kat ruled in his place when absent and all three were highly respected throughout the Westlands. Kagome still trained to be a fully trained miko but her other responsibilities and a runaway daughter made that a second job to being queen and a parent.

Kagome often went into the village and hung out with Sango and her family, there were a lot of strangers that had been brought back by the jewel and had no where to go, they were slowly building a impressive town to full life around the castle and were all completely dedicated to Kagome and her mate and daughter, doing everything in their power to repay her for returning them to life.

The village children loved her and Kagome felt hapy knowing that she had made others happy. Kat was a little less tollerant with the villagers than Kagome but she did like the calm lifestyle, then had a few wolves on the side to liven it up.

Kagome finished some business with the traders and sighed as she waved then goodbye from the gates. Danielle, a young human orphan from the village and Kagome's personal servant and schedule keeper stood at her side and held her schedule board to her tightly "Master Inuyasha should be home at sundown, my lady. Should I get Miss Katsuye ready for his return?"

Kagome laughed and shook her head "I'd be impressed if you could find her, Inuyasha doesn't care much for grand welcomes. And Kat…" she looked up at the mountains framing the valley. "She's running with the wind and the wolves…"

Kat's silver-black hair flew out behind her as she ran side by side with Shin. Perfect synic as normal. Jumping and ducking over and under trees and branches and logs and people. Kat jumped into the air and stood on a ledge overlooking her father's lands her hands on her hips and her golden eyes matching the summer sunset.

Shin stood next to her with an arm around her waist. Kat grinned up at him and let him steal a quick kiss before looking back at the sunset again.

Shin and Kat hadn't spent more than a month apart at the most and had always found excuses to have an extra day or two together, Kat had sworn to never take something like this for granted again as she had lost it as soon as she had found it. Love.

Shin, Koga, Inuyasha, Ayami, Kagome and Sesshomaru had been watching them carefully and had been secretly arranging a few plans for the future rulers of the east and west as it was clear they had chose each other to spend their lives with and when they married, or mated in demon terms, they would be joining two realms and two royal bloodlines as well as the dog and wolf demon species.

But that didn't matter to the pair and their parents as they just simply wanted happiness and to be with each other. Koga and Inuyasha were both back to normal friendly rivalry and even though they respected each other they were a little unsure about this engagement. Ayami and Kagome were the opposite, they were so excited and talked about it very often and Kagome said that it was very ironic that Koga's son ended up with my daughter when he couldn't have me.

Kat landed in her father's castle courtyard after hurrying home when she remembered she was meant to be there at home to greet her father back from his journey, and hurried inside. She rushed into her room and found her mother sitting by the fire waiting for her. Oh no! Kat thought, busted!

Kagome just smiled and asked "How was the run?"

Kat giggled nervously "Fine, aren't you mad at me?"

Kagome shook her head "Nope, hurry and get cleaned up, your father will be here soon. And I invited Koga, Ayami and Shin to have dinner with us"

Kat shrieked and dived into her clothes to find something pretty to wear for her boyfriend. Kagome laughed, clutching her stomach as her daughter ran frantically to the baths.

"Sango and Miroku and their family are coming as well. So is Rin and Kohaku, and Sesshomaru and Kagura and Kanna. It's going to be like a family reunion, so don't get too worked up"

Kat sat still as her mother put a little make up on her and then ran a comb through her hair humming her lullaby. Kat's ears twitched and she sighed closing her eyes and humming along as well. Kat was too tomboyish to do these girly things on her own so her mother always helped her out.

Kat opened one eye and said "Isn't Shippo and his parents coming?"

Kagome shook her head "Shippo has an exam and his parents can't leave him on his own, do you want to wear silver or gold?" she asked holding up the two kimono's.

Kat said silver instantly, loving the way it matched her hair. Kagome was in a dark blue kimono with blue diamonds in her hair and around her neck. Inuyasha had given it to her for their anniversary, it was very beautiful.

Kat didn't really care much for that sort of stuff but she did wish that Shin would give her something pretty. Kat envied her mothers beauty, Kat was very pretty but every one had to agree that Kagome was in her own league, Kat was simply too wild and rough around the edges to be as beautiful as that.

Kagome looked up as a gong sounded and she gasped happily and almost ran to the door of the castle with Kat right behind her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and threw herself at him joyfully. Inuyasha was in his fire rat kimono but had the stereotypical dog demon armour over his chest and shoulders. He held his wife back smiling for the first time in days. "I missed you" Kagome said in a sing song voice.

Kat smiled when her dad kissed her mother then swung her around, squealing with laughter, in a circle and said "How was the castle?"

Kat rolled her eyes and said "That's all you care about"

Inuyasha smirked at his daughter and pulled her into a one armed hug before gently banging his head against hers. "And how is my little beauty?"

Kat grinned "Fine, Dad, and the castle is great too"

Kagome laughed and said "You should know, you were hardly in it!"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at Kat who had gone a little red. "Running off with the wolves again?" Kat scratched behind her ear and bit her lip. Inuyasha sighed "I need to talk to him about stealing you from your duties"

Kat scoffed "I finished them all! And anyway, I went and found him! So ha!"

Kagome shook her head then the gates opened again and she smiled in welcome as her entire family came through the door. Kat had gotten what she had always wished for, a family, and it turned out to be better than she could have ever imagined.

Kat smiled charmingly as Shin came through the gates in his handsome armour and pretty and she thought to herself. _This is the best thing ever._

* * *

><p><strong>I think it is a nice endins, as I said before, a little rushed and unexpected. It was one of those ideas that just jump out at you when you are in the middle of it.<strong>

**R&R, I am begging here! :)**

**I loved writing this and loved the way it turned out, give me feedback please!**


End file.
